*`~`~`~Ever After~`~`~`*
by Lb-chan
Summary: Duo is left with his terrible stepmother when his father is killed in a war. This is based (KEY WORD BASED!) on the Ever After movie and this ~IS~ a yaio and maybe a lemon. If you have no idea what those words mean I don't think that you should read this.


*`~`~`~Ever After~`~`~`*  
Duo is left with his terrible stepmother when his father is killed in a war. This is based on the Ever after movie and this ~IS~ a yaio and maybe a lemon. If you have no idea what those words mean I don't think that you should read this. HerroXDuo romance. `~`~`~`~By: Your little L*B*~`~`~`~`  
  
*`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~ $ ~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`*  
Parting my chestnut hair into three parts, I slowly braided it in to a tight French braid. My stepmother and my   
  
stepbrothers would probably still be sleeping in so I still had time to go visit Solo in the kitchens. Walking down the   
tile stairs I remembered exactly how I became my own stepmother's servant.   
  
^FLASHBACK^  
  
A four-year-old Duo stood in the doorway as his father dressed in his combat uniform as he packed all he   
owned in one small bag. "Father?...FATHER why do you have to leave me?"   
  
"Listen Dou, we've been over this I have to go fight for our Kingdom. I am sworn to the king you must   
understand that...you'll be fine hear with your new mother she'll take care of you...do you understand?"   
  
"I-I thinks so father I'll miss you." I silently hugged his les close to me. "You come back soon k?"   
  
"Alright then I must go say good by to your stepmother...now why don't you go say hello to your new   
stepbrothers I'm sure they'd be glad to meet you...good bye my little Duo." He said heading out the door and into his   
steepmother's new room.  
  
"Bye father" 7 long months had passed a still no letter from father. It wasn't until a few weeks later that a   
later a mail man came bye announcing that my father had been killed in the battle making me an orphan...and basically   
worthless. My stepmother was "kind" enough to let me serve her and my stepbrothers.  
  
^END FLASHBACK^  
  
  
A long time had passed and looking around I realized that I had passed the kitchen and were Solo was. Sighing I turned   
around and walked into the large wood built kitchen. "Solo....? Hey Solo where are you?"  
  
  
"Oh hey Duo sorry I wasn't there I thought you were Madam Stalker,"He said giggling. Madam Stalker was the   
  
code name Solo and I had come up for my stepmother, Mrs. Relena Peacecraft. We came up with it when we heard her talking   
  
to her self about some guy she love and how he always went away when he saw her. I feel sorry for the guy having   
  
someone like my stepmother stalk him...but that was probably years ago.   
  
"No problem Solo...so want any help in here until my stepmother decides to get her lazy butt out of bed?"   
  
"Sure,but l I think you may have all morning, knowing how long Madam Stalker sleeps."   
  
"I think I may... well let's get to it then..." I said rolling up my sleves, and starting scrubbing on a pile of dishes.  
  
All morning we worked cleaning until everything was spotless. My arms hert like heck and that was only the   
  
kitchen, it was going to be a long day. I sighed and leaned back on the wood table enjoying rare the scilence. A loud   
  
shriek interrupted my blissful mood my body tensing up immediately. The echo bounced off the walls vibrating the   
  
dishes.   
  
"Oh my god Duo what was that?" Solo asked alarmed. I shrugged and immediately ran down to the field. Solo's father   
was in the process of being dragged away by royal guards and Faith, Solo's mother was in tears.   
  
"Faith what happened?" I asked calmly...I felt far from it though.   
  
"It's that devil woman again she killed my daughter and now she's gone and sold my husband away from me!" She went   
hysterical crying beating the groung with her worn hands. I think what she meant is that   
  
stepmother had sold her husband away. Nataku, Faith's daughter, was murdered for sleeping around with Wufie,   
  
stepmother's latest ex-boyfriend.   
  
Turning around I saw my stepmother looking through the window, smiling...bitch! I grabbed Solo by the arm even though   
  
he was in the process of claming his mother. "Solo help me I'm going to get your father back"   
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?" Solo screeched in my delicate ear.  
  
"I think so"  
  
*\End Chapter/*   



End file.
